reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Nightmare
The Pack is an upcoming piece of downloadable content for Red Dead Redemption. The Pack will feature an entirely new single-player campaign that follows John Marston as he tries to find a cure for the highly infectious zombie plague that has spread across the frontier. The price will be $15.95 AUS dollars, $9.99 US dollars, £7.99 or 800 Microsoft Points. There is no release date as of now, although it's rumored to come out around Halloween, the 31st October 2010. Seemingly overnight, a zombie plague ravages the once bountiful frontier, decimating the landscape and reawakening the dead. In towns, settlements, and outposts throughout the world, the uninfected citizens are left to fight for survival against waves of the undead. John Marston must ride out into the vast and terrifying world and survive long enough to find a cure. Rockstar posted on twitter that the gameplay will be activated on the main menu. Being seperate from the actual single player. This new downloadable content pack also brings new content to Multiplayer, however at this moment only multiplayer skins are confirmed. Content *New single player missions and challenges *8 new multiplayer zombie characters *Zombie animals unleashed into the world *New dynamic events *Brand new gameplay mechanics *Mythical creatures *A brand new secret location *New weapons *New multiplayer modes *3 new outfits: Zombie Hunter, Union Suit, and Legend of the Apocalypse Trivia * A Blunderbuss appears to be one of the new weapons. * A torch is shown in one of the screen shots. * Infected bears, horses and cougars appear in screen shots/the teaser trailer. * It has been confirmed by the trailer that Marshal Johnson and Bonnie MacFarlane will return in this pack. * Also, Rockstar has heavily implied that Landon Ricketts will be there too. * A picture of Abigail Marston is seen as a zombie. It may infer Marston may have to kill Abigail to keep the virus from spreading. * At the beginning of the debut trailer, Moses is seen digging in the cemetary and is then attacked by a zombie.Whether this is canon or not is unknown. The winner of the rockstar contest has been announced and is the first playable multiplayer character shown. reddeadredemption_undeadnightmare_logo_1024x768.jpg|Undead Nightmare logo 60108_497447490096_51752540096_7330988_666319_n.jpg|Marston on an Undead Horse. 60933_497447505096_51752540096_7330989_1768137_n.jpg|Hillside envoy of Undead, reminiscient of the opening scene of 28 Weeks later. 60933_497447510096_51752540096_7330990_4706671_n.jpg|Fearfully running from a hungry pack of Undead 60933_497447515096_51752540096_7330991_5015464_n.jpg|Searching in the wrong direction ... Zombie bear.png|Infected Bear undead_zombiecougar1.jpg|John Marston being attacked by an infected cougar undead_zombiecougar2.jpg|Surrounded in the dark z1.jpg|Zombie in graveyard Undeadnightmarescreens1004003.jpg|Abigail Marston has seen better days... undeadnightmare_atnycomicon.png|Next 'Undead Nightmare' artwork zombie_kaboom.jpg|Marston dispenses justice on an approaching zombie. zombies_below.jpg|Taking to a ladder to escape a small army of undead. Undead_tall_trees.jpg|A mob of undead in Tall Trees. blackwater-cemetery.jpg|Marston approaches the graveyard in Blackwater. undeadnightmare_vipercraven.jpg|Viper Craven's zombie character reddeadredemption_undead_nun_1024x768.jpg|Nuns with Guns artwork Zombiepintohorse.jpg|While usually considered a cowardly and dishonorable act, Marston has no qualms about shooting these mindless adversaries in the back. undeadnightmare_106001.jpg|A horde storming through Blackwater. undeadnightmare_106002.jpg|Townsfolk come face to face with the undead menace. undeadnightmare_106004.jpg|Preparing for a confrontation on the countryside. undeadnightmare_106000.jpg|An especially vile and luminescent zombie looking for sustenance. undeadnightmare_106003.jpg|A rather heavy set zombie lurking in the shadows. 89.jpg|Marston dons the new Legends of the Apocalypse ensamble, one of the new outfits in Undead Nightmare 101.jpg|Marston wearing the Zombie Hunter outfit. 102.jpg|Marston gets the job done in the Union Suit. References http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/dlc/undead Achievements/Trophies Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Redemption DLC Category:Single Player